Steampunk Era
The Steampunk Era, also known as the Gaslight Era,' ' is a period of history, part of modern times. It begins in 1891, following the Gilded Age, and lasts until 1914, with the start of the Great War. Timeline 1891 May 4: Holmes apparently killed in a battle with Professor Moriarty at the Reichenbach Falls. The horse Clever Hans begins showing off his mathematical skills in tours across Germany. Death of Dorian Gray (b. 1853). 1892 August 4: Lizzie Borden gives her mother and father 40 whacks--Fall River, Massachusetts Arsene Lupin begins his life of crime. The Virginian backs the cattle barons while Shane sticks up for small ranchers in the Johnson County Range War--Wyoming The boll weevil crosses the Rio Grande. 1893 January 17: U.S. Marines invade the kingdom of Hawai’i, overthrowing the government of Queen Liliuokalani. February 23: George Diesel patents his engine. May 3: Jonathan Harker arrives at Castle Dracula to do business with the Count. May 10: The U.S. Supreme Court declares the tomato to be a vegetable. June 21: George Ferris debuts his Wheel at the Columbian Exposition--Chicago August 6: Count Dracula arrives in England aboard the ghost ship Demeter--Whitby September 17: Lucy Westerna killed and turned by Count Dracula. September 21: First gas-powered motorcar driven on public roads--Springfield, Massachusetts October 3: Dracula and Mina Harker exchange blood. November 6: Dracula slain by Abraham Van Helsing--Castle Dracula, Transylvania 1894 April 3: Sherlock Holmes reappears--London October 15: Captain Alfred Dreyfus arrested for treason. 1895 The King in Yellow first performed; authorities afterwards attempt to destroy all copies--France H.G. Wells travels into the year 802,701. Charles Foster Kane (b. 1864) decides it would be fun to run a newspaper. March 19: The Lumiere brothers invent cinema. 1896 April 6: Olympic Games are revived--Athens May: George Melies begins shooting films--Paris Butch Cassidy (1866-1908?) recruits the Sundance Kid (1867-1908?) into his Wild Bunch. November 3: William McKinley elected president. 1897 February: Jack Griffin concocts a potion that turns him into an Invisible Man (and drives him mad)--Iping, England April 13: Le Théâtre du Grand-Guignol opens--Paris. April 27: Grant is buried in Grant's Tomb--New York City June: The Sleeper goes into a cataleptic trance that will last until 2100--Cornwall June 2: Mark Twain notes that reports of his death are greatly exaggerated. July 17: Klondike gold rush begin--Yukon 1898 Dorothy Gale transported via tornado to Munchkinland. January 13: Emile Zola j'accuses France of anti-Semtism in the Dreyfus Affair. February 17: The U.S.S. Maine explodes in Havana Harbor, sparking the Spanish-American War (with a little help from William Randolph Hearst). May 1: Commodore Dewey destroys the Spanish fleet in the Battle of Manila Bay. July 1: Teddy Roosevelt (1858-1919) leads his Rough Riders in a charge up San Juan Hill--Santiago de Cuba. December 26: Marie and Pierre Curie discover Radium--Paris. 1899 Sigmund Freud (1856-1939) discovers the Id--Vienna. June 27: Paperclip invented-- Boxer Rebellion begins--China Boer War begins--South Africa October 14: Dr. Cavor invents Cavorite and becomes one of the First Men in the Moon--Lympne, Kent 1900 February 14: Disappearances at Hanging Rock--Victoria, Australia. April 30: Casey Jones dies with his hand on the whistle--Vaughan, Mississippi November: Robert Scott and Ernest Shackleton make their first expedition to Antarctica. 1901 September 14: Teddy Roosevelt becomes president when William McKinley (b. 1843) is assassinated by anarchist Leon Czolgosz--Buffalo, New York. November 25: Dr. Alois Alzheimer encounters the first documented case of his Disease--Frankfurt, Germany 1902 Martian invaders land in southeast England, devastating the countryside before succumbing to bacterial infection. 1903 Holmes retires to Sussex to raise bees. The Wright Brothers invent the airplane. September 3: Tinker, Evers and Chance make their first double play--New York City. 1904 February 8: Russo-Japanese War begins. Aleister Crowley (1875-1947) establishes the Ordo Templi Orientalis. Wendy and her brothers taken to Neverland by Peter Pan. June 16: Writer Stephen Daedalus and advertising agent Leopold Bloom wander about--Dublin. 1905 Russian Revolution of 1905 Mata Hari (b. 1876) begins dancing in Paris. Ivan Pavlov trains his dog to drool. 9 June: Albert Einstein (1879-1955) discovers the theory of relativity. 1906 An Invisible Man returns. April 18: The Great San Francisco Earthquake 1907 November 1: Cthulhu cultists captured near New Orleans. 1908 Tom Swift (b. 1892) begins his inventing career--upstate New York. June 30: A multi-megaton explosion occurs in Tunguska, Siberia. August: Hans Geiger invents his counter--Manchester, England. August 12: Henry Ford (1863-1947) produces the first Model T. November 6: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid declared dead in Bolivia. 1909 Jane Porter meets Tarzan in the jungle. Robert Peary reaches the North Pole (or does he?). 1910 Mexican Revolution begins. Tarzan discovers the Lost City of Opar. Mary Poppins is hired to look after Jane and Michael Banks--London. Professor George Edward Challenger (1863-1938) discovers the Lost World--Brazil. 1911 Casper Gutman begins searching for the Maltese Falcon. December 14: Roald Amundsen reaches the South Pole. 1912 March 29: Robert Scott dies on his return march from the South Pole, which he reached after Admundsen. April 15: The unsinkable Titanic strikes an iceberg; 1,517 perish, including John Jacob Astor IV and Jack Dawson; 706 survive, including Molly Brown and Rose DeWitt Bukater. November 5: Woodrow Wilson elected president. 1913 May 29: The audience riots at the premiere of Stravinsky’s The Rite of Spring. 1914 Pauline Marvin is in peril. Carl Jung (1875-1961) splits with Freud Discovery of Pellucidar at the Earth's core. Charlie Chaplin becomes "The Tramp." May 14: Rube Goldberg begins inventing devices--New York City. August 2: Sherlock Holmes’ last case. August 15: Panama Canal opened September 1: Passenger pigeon extinct. Category:Period